1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to pneumatic and hydraulic devices and more particularly to a pneumatic control device for supplying hydraulic fluid to, for example, a machine vise.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a control device for a pneumatic control device for supplying hydraulic fluid is disposed externally. For example, conventional electrical drills and machine vases each has an external, pneumatic control device (e.g., poppet valve and associate components) for supplying hydraulic fluid thereto.
However, the well known pneumatic control device suffers from a couple of disadvantages. For example, the size of the device is greatly increased. This in turn reduces space available for other components. As a result, the conventional pneumatic control devices are bulky. Thus, a need for improvement exists.